My Heart's Open Wide
by ImEmmaR
Summary: Basically this is my take on what could have happened in the Glee finale as, as you all know, the finale was a big disappointment for us Wemma shippers. It will be multi-chapter & this is the first fan fic I've ever written so please be gentle! Haha :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, it's Emma (EEmmaaa619 on Tumblr) with my first ever fan fic! It's the first time I've ever attempted one so I hope it doesn't suck too hard. This will be multi-chapter and this first chapter is just used as a setup I suppose you'd call it. I want to thank Marcia for checking this over for me :)**

Chapter 1

It was today that the Glee club were setting off onto their adventure to New York City for their first competition on a Nationals level. Usually, Emma Pillsbury would be beaming with pride as the mother of the club like every competition they had previously been involved in, however this one was different.

The day before she had been wandering the halls passing the kids, while she was thrilled for them and smiled at how happy they were with going to New York City the next day there was an underlying pain in her chest everytime she saw them. If the Glee club were going to New York, then so was he.

Will was going to New York to try his hand at Broadway while out there with the kids; if it was successful then he could be there permanently. He was convinced it would just be for the summer then he would return to the familiar halls of McKinley in September but while he didn't believe in himself, Emma did. Emma saw the talent that he had and how much passion he had for it, she could see it when she saw him performing with April in the auditorium and if Emma could forget about what happened in Will and April's past then that shows how much she could see it. Their conversation in the teacher's lounge confirmed that, that's truly when she realised that she had to persuade him to take up April's offer, let him go and let him live his dream.

X

Emma was still confused about her feelings for Will, she always dismissed them when she was with Carl like the Toucha incident and just shrugged them off with them being 'in the heat of the moment', however since Holly point-blank asked her if she still had feelings for him she began to wonder if all she had with Carl was a mistake, and it was.

She didn't blame Carl for how he reacted to her reaction to Holly's question however she was still hurt at Carl's decision to get an annulment. All her relationships were failing and she really began to think that she would be forever alone in her condo, well not alone, she'd have her OCD to accompany her. Little did she know small a conversation with Will would turn all of that around.

She did miss Will's company from when she was with Carl, they couldn't spend much time together because of Carl's jealousy and paranoia of what could happen between them if left alone. She in some way forgot how kind-hearted and selfless Will could be, how, despite her problems, he said he would always be there for her when she needed him. Will saying this released this thought in her head, the true reason why her relationship with Carl failed. He didn't understand her quite like Will did. Yes Carl was helping her with her problems but when she looked back on it that's all he was. During the weeks after Emma's breakdown in front of Will when they would scrub grapes together in her office she realised that Will was and could be so much more than what Carl was to her and this is when she truly realised that the reason she couldn't move forward with Carl was not because of her issues, but because of her unfinished business with Will.

The realisation of her resurfacing feelings for Will did not begin to become fully apparent to her until 1 week before he was going to New York while packing up his wide range of vests. Being in that room again with him instantly reminded her of what was once there between them and how magical it was. How he remembered what vest he was wearing warmed her heart and further relighted her feelings, that's why she eventually didn't have the heart to throw it out. She felt that if she kept this part of him and kept it close to her she wouldn't feel as much pain when he did go to New York, but she just had to see him one last time when walking down the hallway didn't she? While wearing that vest, of course. She thought that kiss to his cheek would just be a nice goodbye gesture, boy was she wrong, after that lingering kiss and the look on his face that's when it hit her, she couldn't say goodbye to him, not yet and maybe not ever, and she walked away in tears.

X

So here she was, sitting in her office the day he was going to New York, thinking about the weeks before hand and how much she really loved him and how she couldn't let him go. She thought she could make it through the day without seeing him one last time or confessing, turns out that was wrong.

It was 9:30am. The kids were leaving on the bus to travel to the airport at 9:45am sharp. That meant that Will would definitely already be there waiting for the kids to arrive with their parents, them helping their excited children to load up their suitcases onto the bus. She had this golden opportunity to tell him how she truly felt but was she going to do it so soon before him leaving?

Yes.

**So there we have it, my first chapter you made it to the other side safely! I hope it was alright haha, it is a little short. Any comments are very much appreciated, but I've been very nervous about posting this so please no flames. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I let you guys read this chapter I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed & favourited the fic, the response has honestly been overwhelming to me for this being my first fic so thank you all very very much! Now onto the chapter, enjoy! :)**

_She had this golden opportunity to tell him how she truly felt but was she going to do it so soon before him leaving?_

_Yes._

Chapter 2

She knew this would be a bad time to confront Will about her feelings for him but being with her emotions all day she could not just let him leave without him knowing how she truly felt. She knew that this could end up being a complete slap in the face for her but she needed him to know this, she would never forgive herself if she didn't tell him, especially if he went to New York forever.

So Emma began her walk down the slushie stained halls and made her way to the car park where Will would be. She didn't quite know what she was going to say yet however, she hoped her heart would do the speaking for her. As she walked further and further down the halls her head told her to stop but her gold perfectly Will-polished Mary Jane's were telling her differently. She made her way outside and noticed the bus and the familiar figure along with Rachel ('of course' Emma thought to herself as Rachel was probably the first there) Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt & Mike who had arrived with their parents and were beginning to pack their luggage onto the bus. This was the perfect moment.

She carried on walking, hoping Will would turn around and notice her before her head took over her feet but he was engrossed in a conversation with Rachel, well, Rachel was too engrossed in a conversation with him. She made her way towards him, making a mental note of how he looked for future fantasies that would sure to appear in the coming months until she reached him.

"Mr Schue it is nearly 09:33am and half the club have yet to arrive! I cannot believe this we need time to rehearse our vocals on the way there and we can't do that if they aren't here yet!" Rachel said, panicking in the way she usually did.

"Rachel, calm down I specifically said to all of you that the latest you could be here was 09:40 and I said if anyone was going to be late they just needed to ring me, they'll be here Rachel" Will said reassuringly, obviously getting a little frustrated with Rachel as Emma could tell from his body language.

"They'll be here oh _they'll be here_ how are you so sure Mr Schue? I wanted to get a vocal warm up in before we left what if not being able to do that costs us the competition? If that happens I'll-"

"Wi-Mr Schuester?" Emma said softly while tapping lightly on his shoulder as Will immediately turned as the familiar voice enchanted his ears.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Emma continued.

"Well actually Miss P-" Rachel began to explain complete with the usual hand gestures.

"No no no E-Miss Pillsbury, you weren't" Will interrupted, obviously relieved to see Emma's face. Little did Emma know Rachel had been at the school at 8am, over an hour before Will suggested the kids arrived and had been bothering Will ever since with song changes, questions about the trip and where everyone was and why they had not arrive yet. He didn't have the heart to tell her to go away and leave him be for a minute so he could comprehend the journey he was about to undertake.

"Rachel go and talk to the other guys for a bit while you wait for the others to arrive" Will suggested to Rachel to give him and Emma a time to catch up before he left.

"You know what that's a great idea we can practice a 6-part harmony while we wait, thanks Mr Schue!" Rachel skipped off to join the rest of the group as Brittany and Santana turned up together with their parents.

"You're welcome!" Will shouted before turning back around to Emma, realising then she had no jacket on.

"Oh my god, Em aren't you freezing without a coat on? What are you doing out here anyway? I was going to come in and see you before we left there was no need for you to come out here"

After Emma swooned at the use of her nickname Will, and only Will, always used for her she remembered that Will was waiting for a response as he asked not one but two questions.

"Oh no no I'm fine really , I won't be out here long anyway and you need to be out here to make sure the kids arrive on time. Erm.. come here".

Emma slightly tugged on the arm of Will's jacket as she walked Will to somewhere out of the eyes of the Glee kids to give them some privacy for the confession she was about to make, Rachel however had her eyes on them as they turned the corner before beginning to sing to the rest of the group.

Emma wanted to begin speaking, but she was not entirely sure how to begin this huge declaration of love. She could feel her palms sweating, now regretting not wearing her coat as she always kept a small bottle of hand sanitizer in her pocket, and her heart began to beat faster, could she really do this?

"So.. today's the day huh?" Will began the conversation, noticing how nervous Emma looked.

Emma just nodded slightly, not wanting to make eye contact with him as her confidence shrank.

"Em, are you ok?" No answer. "Emma look at me" Still no reaction. Will cautiously lifted his index finger to lift her chin up so they made eye contact. It was then Will realised the glaze in Emma eyes as tears began to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a gentle tone to his voice. Emma took a breath before speaking.

"I guess it's just the realisation of you leaving is-" Will interrupted.

"Em, I'm not going forever, I'll be back be-"

"You won't, Will, you are an amazing performer and the passion you have for performing is bigger than everyone's in New York City combined." Emma began gaining more confidence in herself.

"Em I-"

"Will I know you don't think you'll be there long but you will, you may not believe in yourself but I do Will and I believe you will become a star out there" The tears were starting to fall as she turned her head and broke eye contact.

"I just-" Emma began before pausing.

"You just what?" Will asked while leaning down attempting regain eye contact. Emma took another deep breath before beginning.

"I just need you to know something before you leave as I may never get the chance to do so again if you never come back-"

"I'll be back bef-"

"Please Will" Emma interrupted again while lifting her head back up to meet his hazel eyes. "Please I need to get this out before I cave and run away to live with my regret of not doing this".

"Okay" Will quietly said, allowing her to continue.

"Will, I know I really shouldn't be saying this 5 minutes before you leave me but I thought I could survive until you left and then never think of it again but it's all I've been thinking about this morning, well since we talked in the hallway last week, and I thought I could make it but I can't, I just need to let you know this" Emma explained with some speed before lowering her head to the ground.

"What..what is it?" Will questioned moving closer towards her.

"I love you." Emma stated as she rose her eyes to meet his before lowering them again. A gasp of air left Will's mouth.

"I do, and gosh I feel so terrible with weighing this on you right now" Emma began as the tears began to fully fall down her face. "But I need you to know that without you, my life would be nothing. You've been my best friend at this school since my first day here 5 years ago, you are the only person who has fully understood about my problems and didn't judge me or let it get in the way of our relationship, not even Carl who I was married to was like that. You encouraged me to come face to face with my issues and you actually stuck with me through it and it's truly because of you that I am getting better not the medication. I look forward to our hallway conversations, chats in the teacher's lounge and when you come to me for advice about Glee club and it honestly kills me that we may never had that again. Ever since I saw you 5 years ago as you welcomed me to the school, every time I see you my heart flutters and everytime you touch me, even from our first encounter when you placed that chalk onto my nose, I feel this electricity run through me and I can't not feel that energy again. I know I've been horrible to you over the past year and just gave up on us but this year has made me realise that some things _are_ worth fighting for, and I don't mean the kids this time. I just.. can't imagine my life without you Will.. I LOVE YOU"

Will's face was in shock as tears formed in his eyes. He had been waiting for Emma Pillsbury to utter them 3 words to him for a whole year and now that she had finally done so he didn't know how to reply. He was speechless.

"There's one more thing I need to do before you leave, so I can remember the feeling" Emma continued as Will gulped and slowly nodded. Emma slowly moved closer to him and rested her hands on his shoulders as she lightly placed a kiss to Will's lips and began to move away. Just as Will was about to respond:

"MR SCHUESTER!" Both their eyes widened as they both shared the same reactions, of course,_ Rachel_. Will looked at his watch as it read 09:43am, he was leaving in 2 minutes and this was in no way enough time for him to respond to what had just happened and what Emma Pillsbury had just said to him.

"Em I-"

"Mr Schue!" Rachel walked around the corner ablivious to the fact that she was barging in on something personal. Will turned around to acknowledge her as Emma attempted to wipe her eyes without Rachel seeing, making a mental note to tell her therapist about this as she was using the sleeve of the cardigan she was wearing as opposed to tissues which were in her coat pocket. "Mr Schue we are leaving in 2 minutes, everyone's here we are all waiting for you come on!"

"Rachel please can you give us a minute?"

"If I give you a minute by the time you get to the bus we will be running late and I can't allow that, especially after missing our vocal warm-"

"Rachel, _please_!" Will pleaded."I swear I will not be long we won't be late I just need to discuss something with Miss Pillsbury"

"Go." The faint voice in the background said as Will turned back around to make eye contact once again with Emma. Emma could see in his face that he didn't want to leave and that he wanted to say something but Rachel began to drag him away.

"Thank you Miss Pillsbury, I'm glad you understand" Rachel stated as they began to walk away.

Emma began to walk back inside but didn't go in until she looked back one last time, noticing Will turn back before getting on the bus and looking into her eyes, reminiscent of when they were in the hallway over a year ago when Emma told him of her engagement to Ken, although this time way more painful. They both eliminated their eye contact together as they turned away from each other as Emma's tears began to fall again as she ran inside to return to her office.

**Yeah so Rachel's a bitch, I know I know hahaha. Thanks again for reading! Feedback is welcome but please no flames lol. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I promise it won't be too long away :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY!**

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry with how long it's been since I updated this fic, I really apologise about that. I don't really have a reason why it's been months since I've updated it not going to lie to you. I did have a complete writers block and it was annoying me because the reviews I've gotten on the last two chapters have been so amazing and I really wanted to get a chapter out quick so I'm angry at myself for not writing this chapter earlier. **

**All the glorious Wemma news we've received including the promos (:O) as well as Ria gave me the kick I needed to finish this fic.**

**This chapter is probably a little short but I didn't really know how to continue this on without writing a lot more. I think this fic will now be longer than 4 chapters by the way.**

**So, here it is! I really hope the wait does not disappoint. Also it's not beta'd so please forgive any bad grammar or spelling mistakes. **

_Emma began to walk back inside but didn't go in until she looked back one last time, noticing Will turn back before getting on the bus and looking into her eyes, reminiscent of when they were in the hallway over a year ago when Emma told him of her engagement to Ken, although this time way more painful. They both eliminated their eye contact together as they turned away from each other as Emma's tears began to fall again as she ran inside to return to her office._

Chapter 3

Will followed Rachel as he walked towards the bus after breaking eye contact with Emma, noticing that Artie was the last person to get on the bus as the lift brought him up. After closing the door following Artie, Will got onto the excitement filled bus still flabbergasted at what had just occurred. He tried to put on a brave face.

"Ok guys, NEW YORK CITY! Are you all excited?" Will exclaimed almost sarcastically as his thoughts were still on what had just happened. Will got exclaims and cheers back from all the kids but Tina, she noticed something, his mood had switched since she arrived to the school that morning, she knew something had happened, the smile that usually appeared on Will's face had faded.

"Mr Schue are you ok? You seem a little..off, but you were fine before has something happened?" Tina asked quietly.

"Um yeah, yeah I'm fine, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night from uhh...being so excited about going New York!" Will realised after he finished speaking that what he just said didn't sound convincing at all, and that was confirmed by all the kids' faces so he needed to rethink his reason.

"Yeah so Miss Pillsbury just told me she loved me, then Rachel, yes you Rachel Berry, decided to chime in and ruin our moment we had going there, you know that moment I've been dreaming of for a whole year, since a moment which you also interrupted by the way, thanks for that. Because of you interrupting and dragging me onto this bus because of precious vocal warm ups which by the way really won't really help since the competition is in 2 days I didn't get to respond to what Miss Pillsbury had said to me and now I'm going to NEW YORK CITY where I'm going to try my hand at Broadway, oh yeah I forgot to mention that to you I might be leaving you all forever after all we've been through if all goes well with April's show, which I don't think will happen but she has so much faith in me that I'm now thinking maybe I've got a shot at this, but then that means I'll never see Emma again and respond to what she told me so I'm kind of stuck at how to process everything at the moment so if that makes me seem like I'm off to you all then that's what it is. Thanks Rachel, thank you very much."

Yeah he couldn't say that. Bingo.

"Okay guys I just, I'll be honest here, I don't want you getting too excited. I know going to New York is amazing and I myself could not be more thrilled with how we've performed this year and how with just 2 years of being together we've been able to rise to this level but I don't want you to get too excited, at least not yet. The competition is fierce this year and I'm worried that because of your excitement with being in New York it might affect how we do in the competition. We need to be all game guys, we need to show all those other glee clubs, including Vocal Adrenaline that we belong at Nationals."

That sounded believable he thought.

"We understand Mr Schue" Finn replied, always understanding of his teacher. Will sighed with relief on the inside as his speech worked. While yes that speech was just a cover-up to how he was really feeling he believed what he said. In order for the club to be somewhat successful in their first Nationals competition they all needed to be focused on the reason why they were going where they were and hold in all excitement about being in New York until after the competition where they would have time to explore.

"Mr bus driver! Take us to NEW YORK CITYYY!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel I just sa-" Will began

"Well we aren't going to get to Nationals and show them what we got if we don't step on it right now! We are already running 3 minutes late! 3 MINUTES"

"It's okay Rach calm down" Finn said while gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Seatbelts guys" Will said, checking that they were all seatbelted up before collapsing in his seat at the front of the bus able to think for the first time since his encounter with Emma.

Did she really say all those things? Will thought to himself, Will had been waiting for them 3 words to come out of her mouth for an entire year and when it finally happened, he did nothing. For a whole year he envisioned how that moment would go down, firstly it would not be when he was about to leave Lima and possibly begin a new chapter in his life, although in the last year he never thought that was even possible. For a second he just thought about the possibilities that could come from him finally being on a Broadway stage.

He would picture himself performing to an audience night after night with standing ovations, becoming the talk of the town and getting starring roles in every big production available. Just thinking about it was already putting a smile on his face, and then he realised why it was there. He never had any of these thoughts, on this scale, before Emma, sure when he was younger he had similar dreams but they began to disappear as he grew older, she rejuvenated that belief and passion in him. The thought took him back to 2 years ago when New Directions was just a tested theory, if it wasn't for that conversation with Emma he would be sitting in some cubicle for a big money-making corporation as an accountant right now, something he had no heart or desire for. His dreams from being 13 years old were now becoming a reality and that was all because of her.

She told him to do it. She told him that he had the talent and that he could really do this, something he had not felt since he was in Glee club himself when he spent his days at McKinley. It then dawned on him that while Emma told him to go to New York, it must have killed her inside to be able to do that. She was sacrificing her own happiness to make him happy and because of her confession he was now just realising it.

**Hope I didn't disappoint! I hope you forgive me. I'll try very hard to get a new chapter up soon. Reviews would be amazing, please no flames though haha.**


End file.
